


Cold London

by mairyleo



Series: Fluffy one shots [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, London, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: I move to London and everything goes wrong.I meet Taron at a hotel and we comfort each other.No smut, just fluff.Planned as a one shot, please let me know if you would like a sequel.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Fluffy one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656847
Kudos: 1





	Cold London

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, hurt

„You have got to be kidding me” I groan into the phone.

“That is absolutely no problem. I have had that issue before” Georgie said

I seriously hate her. Today is my first day in London and I’m actually at the airport waiting for my plane to board. Nobody will meet me to check me in to my room though. My roommates will be out, and the agent Georgie will leave the keys for me right next to the bins outside. Yikes.

The flight is short, but I can’t really distract myself from the key issue. I really hope it will all work out fine. I must smile when we land at Heathrow, my favourite airport of all London. I grab my two suitcases that are both pretty heavy and try to shove them through the airport towards the taxis.

The ride into the city takes a while, but I’m too exhausted to take the Heathrow Express or even the Tube with two heavy suitcases that aren’t small. Nobody would actually thank me for that.

I arrive at my new place eventually and it’s raining. I try to open the bin doors, but fail. Repeatedly. I groan as I shove the suitcases towards the door, so they don’t get too wet and try my luck again. Eventually, one door opens but it’s not the one the keys are in. The passengers walking by probably look at me weirdly and I really feel like crying.

I manage to find the keys eventually, luckily not picking up a spider while rummaging around next to the bin. Apparently, there is a completely different kind of luck necessary to unlock British doors though, but I manage eventually. Everything works the wrong way around here. Cars driving on the wrong side of the road and also unlocking doors the wrong way.

I sigh when I reach the landing and go upstairs to my room. I open the door and look around. This place looks way emptier than in the photos and when I have looked at the room a few weeks ago.

The suitcases are still downstairs waiting to be dragged upstairs. I’m already tired but I try to shove first one, then the second upstairs the best I can. I’m out of breath when I have both in my room and practically fall down the bed. Here at last.

I don’t really feel like unpacking anything when I realise it is pretty cold in here. I put my hand on the heater in my room but it’s ice cold. I try to move the switch at the bottom when I realise it’s only there to regulate pressure.

I put on an extra sweater and lay down under my duvet, but it doesn’t really help.

I check the kitchen to find the drawers almost empty. Does nobody live here? I head for the bathroom and find a few shampoo bottles there. So somebody lives here after all?!

I go back to my room and feel like I’m freezing to death. Eventually, I decide to go to the nearest M&S store to get some food and water, even though I much rather feel like throwing up.

It’s raining outside but luckily, the shop isn’t that far.

I buy some essentials and still nobody is home when I get back.

I’m looking forward to eating that yoghurt until I realise there are no spoons there. Actually, no spoons, forks, knifes, or pots for that matter.

I sigh.

They have got to be kidding me.

I text Georgie to only find her replying _< <No, there is no cutlery included in the monthly rent>>_

Why do we have a dishwasher if there are no dishes and no cutlery? I have to smile at that logic.

I wait around and eat my sandwich instead and it’s getting colder and colder by the second. I let out a breath as I lay there, under the duvet with extra clothes on and am still cold.

Then I decide to take my things and stay elsewhere for the night.

I shove what I can into my rucksack and take off, checking my phone in the process.

I walk towards the nearest hotel and feel like I almost drowned in the rain when I get there. I use my shoulder to wipe the rain out of my face and let out a breath as I walk towards reception.

“Hello Miss, how may I help you?” the man behind the counter asks.

He looks nice.

“Hi. I’d like to check in for tonight” It sounds weird to say it

He smiles lightly “Let me just check which rooms we have available”

I exhale, feeling way better now that I am here.

Then he starts speaking again and something in his expression changes.

“I’m afraid we are fully booked. A man just came in before you did a moment ago”

Just my luck, eh?

So where will I stay tonight?

“Okay thanks anyway” I sigh

I turn around to find a man watching me. He is dressed casually in a hoodie and jeans. He almost looks like a student.

What is his deal? I already know I look like a weirdo and possibly a homeless person.

“Can I help you?” I groan, fed up with the turn of events today.

He smiles lightly. He seems to be around my age and he’s beautiful without looking like a model. Something about his appearance tells me he doesn’t have issues like I do though.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation” he gestures towards the reception and his accent hits me in the gut.

He goes on “I’m afraid I took the last room just before you did”

He grins lightly.

Gee, am I supposed to thank him?

“I guess luck isn’t on my side today” I say.

I can’t really blame him. It’s not his fault I had a shitty day.

I look into his eyes one more time and only now realise how beautiful they are. Just like him.

Never in a million years will I end up with a man like him.

I turn around and walk past him before he speaks.

“Wait” he says, raising his voice a bit and I stop dead in my tracks.

I turn around to find him watching me for a second before speaking.

“We could share the room”

I laugh out loud because it’s the only thing that comes to mind. He must be joking.

He blinks a few times and furrows his brows in a way I haven’t seen before. How does he do that?

“I’m not kidding” he says slowly “Let me explain”

I raise my eyebrows and wait for him to speak. I will not share a room with a stranger I don’t even know.

But what is the alternative? Going back to my actual room and freezing to death?

He pauses a moment before he speaks “It’s a suite”

_ Of course. _

“I’m sure we can get along for one night. We can avoid each other if you prefer”

I exhale, trying to think it through. But I can’t seem to find one argument that will make me turn him down.

“Are you sure?” I ask, maybe he’s just trying to kid me.

“I’m sure” he says, his face full of determination.

“Come with me” he continues “It looks like you need a warm shower more than I do”

It’s only then that I remember what I must actually look like.

Just my luck.

We take the elevator up to the top floor and it is only now that I realise I don’t know his name and he’s not even having a bag with him.

Spending the night in a hotel without an overnight bag?

I frown.

We reach the suite and he unlocks the door. He gestures for me to go in first.

“Thank you” I probably pay more attention to the stranger helping me out than the actual room.

“No worries” he smiles and looks around the room.

It’s a big suite indeed, a large living room in the middle of the whole thing and adjourning doors to what’s probably the bedroom and bathroom.

“Thank you for doing this for me” I say as we stand there “I don’t know what I would have done”

He smiles lightly “No need to thank me. I don’t need all this space –“ he gestures around “all for myself anyway”

Why is he here? Why did he book a suite?

“It was the last room available?” I ask.

He nods “Yeah”

He chuckles then “No surprise there with what I have paid for it”

Does that mean he’s rich?

“What’s your name?” I blurt out before I think about it.

He turns to me before he speaks “I’m Taron”

He holds out his hand, smirking and I take it.

“Nice to meet you, Taron” I smile “I’m Mia”

“Nice to meet you” the way he looks at me has me fighting back a shiver.

His eyes are watching me and I wonder why. Why is he being so nice? Why did he check in at last minute?

“You don’t have to be so nice” I smile

He continues to look into my eyes searchingly and I wonder what he’s looking for.

Because his gaze is so intense, I have to look away. He is so intense, and so out of my league.

“You look like you had a rough day” he says, his voice soft.

It is as if he is reading my mind.

“I had too. So let’s make the most out of it” he says casually

My eyes snap to his again and there is something about him that tells me he didn’t have a great day either.

“I’ll take the couch, so you can take the bed” he says before walking off to one of the doors.

“Ah” he says after he opened to the door and I follow him like a stray puppy.

It’s a big bed to say the least. No surprise he paid a fortune.

“Not at all” I insist “You paid for all of this, so you’ll take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch”

Also, that couch seems more comfortable than the bed I had in my real home.

He takes a step closer and I look up to meet his eyes. We stand there for a second and I swear my heart starts racing. I won’t back down though. He can be a gentleman all he wants, it is weird to have him pay for the room, but sleep on the couch.

Then he takes a step back and shrugs “Whatever you prefer”

I exhale.

He walks off before I hear him speak “Do you want to shower first or should I?”

My breath hitches as my mind goes to places I’m not that used to. Or places I have pushed out of my mind a while ago. I blink a few times to try to get rid of the pictures flashing through my mind and walk towards the living room.

Taron stands there smiling and I realise he has only teased me.

Of course. Men like him will never actually mean that with me.

“You look like you’re cold” he says then, all serious “So get ready and wrapped up in a blanket. I’ll wait”

I watch him but he doesn’t smile. He really means it.

I smile “Thank you, Taron”

He walks towards the bedroom and brings out a duvet that looks really fluffy.

I sigh.

“Don’t you need that for your –“ I start

“There are two” Taron interrupts me “Don’t worry, I don’t freeze that easily”

_ Oh, I bet. _

He looks like he works out a lot and men like him aren’t really my type. Or maybe they’re not my type because they’re too far off anyway.

As I stand in the shower, I think about what could have been. Why am I in London? Why did I leave my hometown? I have thought I needed a fresh start, but right now I’m not so sure. Maybe I should just go back home and change my life there. Running away from my problems certainly won’t help me either.

I dry myself off after showering and put on the clothes I brought in my rucksack. I will still need to get back to that place tomorrow. But tonight, I will enjoy whatever this is for as long as I can.

“Shower’s free” I call to Taron’s bedroom and I hear him chuckle

“Thanks darling” he says and the way the words roll of his tongue have me shivering.

What is it about British accents?

I sit on the couch, burying my face in my hands and think about my life. What person have I become? Am I just fooling myself?

I don’t even hear Taron approach until he sits down next to me and I jump.

He chuckles “Are you all right?”

I look over to him sitting next to me and I see worry written all over his face. How can he be worried about somebody he doesn’t even know?

I sigh “I’m not so sure” I reply honestly

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks.

I look down “I just had a really crappy day. What about you?” I ask, trying to get swerve the topic

He lets out a breath “My girlfriend and I are on a break. We both need time to think”

“I’m sorry” I say as I look into his eyes filled with hurt. 

Which woman would ever dump him? He seems so caring, genuine, kind, humble.

“Thanks” he smiles half-heartedly “Let’s make the most out of tonight, eh?”

“Yeah” I say slowly and my belly flips.

“Come here” he whispers and pulls me into a hug before I can stop him.

His strong arms around my body immediately make me feel safe and loved. I don’t know how he does it or if it’s just my emotions running wild.

I breathe him in and feel like I could stay right here forever.

He lets go of me eventually and I miss his touch already.

“All good?” he asks

I meet his eyes again and they flicker between mine. He seems to have needed this as much as I did.

“Yes” I smile “Thank you, Taron”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
